priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Time Coord
(時の) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Clock Garden. It is first seen in episode 145 worn by Falala•A•Larm. This coord resembles the Idol Time Harp Coord, Midnight Time Coord, and Golden Time Coord. User Appearance Top A lace top with a V-shaped pastel pink ribbon lined with frills to match those of lavender and powder blue on the torso. The bottom is trim with white ruffles that have pale yellow coloring lined in pastel pink, while an ornate gold pattern lines the bottom. Matching this is fabric around the top of the chest and hanging under the shoulders. At the middle of the collar is a gold and white clock attached to a pair of rainbow wings. On the lower arm and wrist are wide-opened white scalloped bell sleeves lined in gold. On top of the sleeve is a piped design, while the bottom has turquoise lines. White ruffled fabric with a gold designed border sticks out from the bottom. Behind the user is a large golden clock. Bottoms A white semi-pleat with a wavy pastel pink line on the hem separating pale yellow coloring beneath it. On the line are white and gold flowers, separated by silver roman numerals. Piped gold dots adorn this layer, along with three peplum layers of fabric. The first is a white scallop with gold lining and turquoise lines, covered in piped designs and a flower on each corner. A white layer with thick silver detail resides under this, along with a pair of gold ornate clock hands, one longer than the other. The last layer is made from lace with lining of pastel pink ribbon trim with frills. Circling the bottom of the skirt are large gold lines. Shoes Beige boots with a textured design on the leg. The foot portion is mainly white with gold detail and lines on the toe. The gold heel is shaped, and sewn to the back are a pair of rainbow wings. From the foot to the ankle is a gold clock hand attached to three, gold pearl chains. Sewn to the sides of the leg are a row of six white flowers. The cuff is shaped at an angle with gold scallop lining and a row of turquoise lines. Accessory A white and gold flower crown. Game is a Premium-type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Clock Garden. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_20170917_151617~01.jpg Falala_SPPR.jpg File:IMG_20171031_010753~01.jpg File:Screenshot_20171030-155317~01.jpg IMG 20171101 005232~01.jpg Summerfes2017 01.jpg Falala.png falala Proffile.png IMG_0222.JPG 81rNp0boWYL.jpg Img 3274.jpg Img 3273.jpg Img 3271.jpg DSHi04cUQAAHQ0N.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Screenshot 20180315-112808~01.jpg DZbMSfFVoAA158Z.jpg Product 1027550.jpg Time Coord PriTicket.jpg Dfo6-gQUcAAZR a.jpg DgCtWIeV4AASD0j.jpg DgH3esNUYAEYzWD.jpg 4904790598975 6 sub6 l.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPPEPS12097.jpg ITPPEPS12099.jpg ITPPEPS12087.jpg ITPPEPS31.jpg ITPPEPS31122.jpg 3703795b.jpg 509a5f43.jpg 7eb8cbf1.jpg 4752.PNG 4750.PNG 4748.PNG 4735.PNG GaraFaLand42.jpg GaraFaLand43.jpg GaraFaLand44.jpg GaraFaLand45.jpg GaraFaLand46.jpg GaraFaLand47.jpg GaraFaLand48.jpg GaraFaLand49.jpg GaraFaLand50.jpg GaraFaLand51.jpg GaraFaLand53.jpg GaraFaLand54.jpg Category:Coord Category:Clock Garden Category:Premium Coord Category:Dream Rare Category:Promotional Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Falala Coord Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Casual Coord